


Passenger

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You and Jake have a quickie in the car ;))))





	Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You’d been driving for hours, the endless empty highway still stretching out in front of you, the limited amount of records in your car playing on repeat and Jake sitting in the passenger’s seat, silent and pensive. You tapped your fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat of the song playing and hummed the melody, sucking on a lollipop, not noticing Jake staring at you as you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked at the sweet treat, pulling it out of your mouth with a wet sound, then wrapping your lips around it, sucking it back into your mouth as your sunglasses slid an inch down your nose.

Suddenly, you felt Jake’s warm hand on your bare thigh, you glanced over at him and he was smirking at you, winked at you as he bit down on his bottom lip and inched his hand up your thigh, pushing the short skirt of your dress out of the way. “What are you doing?”, you asked, keeping your eyes on the road. “Watching you suck on that lollipop, sweetheart”, he said innocuously, squeezing your thigh and letting his hand glide to your center, his pinky brushing against your underwear, and you gasped and spread your legs to give him better access.

“We’re never gonna get there if we get distracted”, you warned, but instead of pulling back he pressed three fingers against your heat and drew circular patterns on your clit. You sighed, not capable of pushing him away, too needy for him now that he’d started to tease you, so you pulled the car over to the side of the road. You looked over at Jake, grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand aside, then shimmied out of your underwear. Jake’s eyes widened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as you both undid your seatbelts, and you climbed over into his lap, uncomfortably positioned your leg between his thigh and the door. His hand instantly went down to your ass, pushing your dress out of the way and squeezing you with a low groan.

You kissed him with his face cupped in your hands, open-mouthed, hot and wet, tongues colliding and moving together, desperate moans escaping both of your throats, muffled by the kiss. You reached down between your legs and unbuttoned his pants, then struggled to unzip the fly, but you managed to get it done. With the minimal space, you tried to pull his pants down just enough to free his already hard cock from the restraint of his clothes, but it took you a while and Jake had to help you by lifting himself an inch off the seat. When you could finally wrap your fingers around the base of his shaft, you moaned at how hard he was. “My god, Jake, you’re throbbing”, you muttered under your breath, then went right back to kissing him hard as you started to stroke him slowly.

He jerked his hips up into your touch, fucking your fist, and groaned into your mouth, slipped his own hand between your legs and instantly pushed his middle finger inside you, a rush of wetness pooling at your core, and he spread it along your folds, the knuckle of his thumb brushing against your clit in a deliberate movement. You lifted your hips in his lap and lined his cock up with your heat and he pulled his finger out of you just to rub your clit with it, slick and skilled. The head of his cock pressed up against you and you slowly sank down on it with a loud groan, his own low voice in your ear.

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight”, Jake mumbled, his head lolling back against the headrest and he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. You let him slide all the way in, connected your pelvises tightly before you moved, slowly and carefully adjusting to him inside you. The stretch and the burn were delicious, intensifying the dull ache you felt in your groin, the need for Jake apparent in the way you got wetter by the minute. You established a languid pace in his lap, holding onto his shoulders, moaning desperately. His hands stayed on your ass, squeezing it hard, pushing you down on his cock and helping you keep up your pace.

You yelped when he playfully slapped your ass with a low chuckle that trailed off into a series of moans when you went faster, keeping your head down to avoid hitting the roof of your car. You attached your lips to the side of his neck, a strand of his hair between your mouth and his skin, and began kissing him, sucking at his soft skin and lightly scraping your teeth against it. “God, I love your cock”, you moaned, your hot breath hitting his skin and making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up as he groaned thickly, jerking his hips up to meet your rhythm, your wetness allowing him to hit you deep and hard, and you let him take over, felt him snap his hips up against you over and over, fast and sloppy.

You cried out, loud and high-pitched, then moaned lower, over and over as his fingers kept digging into the flesh of your backside, holding you in place for him to fuck you. You laid an arm around his neck and reached down to your clit with your free hand, rubbing it in circles, your breathing turning more and more erratic. “Oh my god, Jake, please don’t stop, I’m gonna cum”, you whined, your face dropping down against his shoulder and he nuzzled the side of his head against yours and kept driving himself up into your heat with low groans and heaving breaths.

You came hard when he hit you with a particularly heavy thrust, clenching around him and shuddering, digging your nails into his shoulder and flicking your clit with the fingertips of your free hand as he kept fucking you from below. His groans got louder with your own, pressing a kiss to your cheek as you whined for him, and he had trouble holding you in place, so when you’d come down from your orgasm, you took over and grinded down in his lap. You circled your hips every time you sank down on him, let him hit as deep as possible, and his breathy groans got louder, his hands wandering up to your hips where he held onto you for dear life as you rode him into his own orgasm.

He pushed you down by your hips, held himself buried deep inside you and you felt his release coat your walls as his low voice trailed off into a long, guttural moan and a curse, and he sank his teeth into your shoulder, his hips shuddering, jerking a few more times as he rode out his high. You held him close, both arms around his shoulders now, your face buried at the side of his neck, pressing lingering kisses to his sensitive skin, sending pleasant shivers through him. You stayed in his lap for a few more minutes and not even the noise of an approaching vehicle disturbed the closeness and exchange of affection between you two. A truck passed your car and you giggled against his skin, he laughed. “What?”, he asked, giddy and satisfied, still buried inside your heat. “That was so hot”, you said.

Jake opened the glove department and fished a pack of tissues out of it, handing you one before you lifted yourself off of him, holding it to your center so none of Jake’s cum dripped down onto the interior of your car, and you wiped yourself down thoroughly before putting your underwear back on and starting the car back up. “Can you grab me a bottle of water?”, you asked, and Jake reached to the crate of beverages in the backseat, opening a small bottle of water and holding it out for you. You gratefully took it with a smile and a wink and downed half of it before handing it back to him. He drank the rest and tossed the empty bottle to the back, then placed his hand on your knee. He kept it there for most of the rest of the drive, stroking your skin and looking much more relaxed.


End file.
